listofcgwpersonnelfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Cheese
Derek Anthony Trailer (Born 19 Febuary, 1973) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to CGW as a member of it's Demolition brand. Derek was born in Wisconsin and graduated from the University of Pheonix before getting his first job in the Wisconsin Police Academy. During his long serving career as a police officer Derek came to many near death experiences before getting promoted to cheif of Wisconsin police. Derek spent 15 years with the police force before leaving for other work at age 34. During his time with the police, Derek would regulary go to his local gym to box with friends and inprove his fitness, as a naturally big boned man Trailer had to do what was neccersary to stay healthy. During one boxing session in 2003, Derek was met by CGW head of recruitment David Stamps who was impressed by Derek's boxing ability and offered him a training contract in CGW development which Derek accepted. Derek left the police to pursue the development and with only 4 years of training, Trailer was called to the main roster. Using the in-ring name of Big Cheese, Cheese won his first championship off Donnie James in 2008. Big Cheese would soon take the role as 'Face of the Company' after a brief heel to face turn. Since Debuting Big Cheese has won the CGW Championship twice, The Mexican Championship once and the Teamwork Championships with Kirk Evil, among other Slammy Awards. Outside of wrestling, Derek can be seen as a minor character in several movies from Extreme Worldwide Wrestling as he one of the storyline advisers and charisma trainers for the development grounds of CGW. Early Life Derrick was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin he attended college at Edgewood College. Following College Derrick landed a job in the Police Force of Wisconsin. Derrick almost died after being shot in the back by a sex offender. Derrick came against many near death experiences before being promoted to cheif of the Milwaukee police force, But after 15 years with the force he left to pursue a wrestling carreer. Professional Wrestling Career 'Xtreme Combat Training (2003-2007)' Derrick was given the name the Big Cheese due to his large build. He debuted on 13th May 2003 against Chris France in a winning attempt. Shortly he would pursue the XCT Championship being held by Fletcher Cordwail, but would be sidelined quickly with an ankle injury displaying his greeness in the ring. Among his return Cheese ignited a rivalry with Freddie Troy where Freddie would tease Big Cheese about his weight and Big Cheese would reply by developing a low self esteem and attacking anybody who would mention his size. Eventually Big Cheese would battle Freddie Troy at a live event in a winning attempt. Shortly after he would team up with Bloodhound to capture the Tag Team Championships but upon losing them Big Cheese began a short losing streak before finding another partner in Ant Atlas and winning the Tag Team Championships for a second Time. Shortly after a break up of the team, Big Cheese again pursued the XCT Championship this time being held by Chris Delacumbrio, Big Cheese would defeat him to capture it but would be beaten for it a month later by Georgey Gangster. After a defeating the Masterful Monstrosity, Big Cheese won his oportunity at a CGW Contract against David Peters in which he won and as promised was moved to the main brand. 'Championship Gimmick Wrestling (2007-Present)' Big Cheese debuted defeating the then very dominant Tika. Cheese made his first PPV appearence at Christmas Clash 2007 defeated Tika once again. After a breif programme with Ghost in which Big Cheese won he began pursuing the Mexican Championship being held by Donnie James, as they were both faces at the time the storyline was mainly about respecting eachother. Big Cheese would meet Donnie at April Afterbun 2008 in a winning attempt to capture the Mexican Championship, He would then retain it after Donnie invoked his rematch clause. In June 2008 Big Cheese was injured by Julia Godzilla as part of a storyline, he would be sidelined for five weeks with his title reign intacked. 'Return & Heel Turn' Big Cheese returned on an episode of ECW defeated Big Daddy V, thus ending his career. Big Cheese got revenge on Julia Godzilla in a grudge match. In July 2008 Big Cheese defeated Hairy Luke on an episode of Smackdown before attacking him, Jay Brown, John Door & Jason Sparrows violently and without any reason but a psychotic heel turn. At War of Champions 2008 Big Cheese attacked a crowd member (Scott Beasly) and his friend to continue the gimmick, but during a match with Jay Brown on the following Smackdown Big Cheese used a pocket knife to stab Jay Brown as a storyline, Big Cheese would then be tormented by Unknown. Leading up to Final Destination 2008 Big Cheese would be faced with Dog Soldier, Omen & Creeper before Unknown revealed himself as Cheeses Stalker, and warned Cheese that he will be victim of a 'Accidental Fatality' at Final Destination, As a storyline at Final Destination 2008 Big Cheese was hung live, only later to be revealed that it was in fact Zdaroid Zohan who was hung, Big Cheese would relinquish the Mexican Championship take a few months off the CGW Schedule after this. 'Return to B.O.V, Face Turn, Draft to Demolition & CGW Champion' Big Cheese Returned to B.O.V as a face confronting Unknown who supposedly tried to kill him off, but would end up facing Unknown, Omen, Dog Solder & Creeper in a four on one career threatening handicap match which Big Cheese won. Following this, Big Cheese was asked to leave in exchange for Kayla King's life when Unknown took her hostage but instead Big Cheese revealed that Unknown had murdered innocent Zdaroid Zohan and Unknown was arrested. After this at April Afterburn 2009 in which every title match would have a random opponent, Big Cheese was randomly selected to fight Jay Brown for the CGW Championship in a winning attempt capturing his first world championship after Jay had flashbacks about Big Cheeses stabbing incident last year. Cheese's first opponents would be Julia Godzilla and Unger Neorallacott which he was successful in, during which the company started recognising that Big Cheese was officially unpinned and undefeated since his debut over a year from then. After this Cheese and the CGW Title would be drafted to Demolition which on his first night Executioner confronted him about getting his friend Unknown arrested all those months ago, Leading to a CGW Championship match between the pair which Big Cheese won but straight after was confronted by the vengeful return of Unknown. After retaining his title against Airborn Big Cheese was told by Huge Hoseigh that he would be defending his title against six men in a hell in a cell at the Royal Rumble, Hoseigh would continue to break Big Cheese's spirit each week and warn him of the danger of the armageddon hell in a cell but much to the dismay of Hoseigh, Big Cheese retained in that match aswell, but Hoseigh would soon tell Big Cheese he has no chance retaining in the Demolition Scramble at Mindless Violence, But Big Cheese would get annoyed and lash out at Hoseigh only to be floored by a steel chair shot. Big Cheese would soon have to relinquish his championship after Hoseigh attacked him at Sudden Impact, Huge Hoseigh would take the vacant title later that night which led to the two squaring off in the main event of Final Destination in a steel cage match in which Big Cheese regained the championship whilst scoring the match of the year award. After this Sean Iklea would contend for Cheeses title only to lose at Christmas Clash, Sean sought help from the next contender Unger Neorallacott but the duo would again be put away by Cheese at New Years Demolition 2010, but on the same night Sean Iklea won the royal rumble guarenteeing him a place in the Superstardom Chamber for Cheeses title being joined by Woody Williams, TU Kill, Flash Slashback, & Kirk Evil. During the match Sean would be the first ever man to pin Big Cheese in which Cheese lost the championship. Big Cheese would continue to try and win back his championship but to no avail but during which he was screwed over by Kirk Evil who was tired of Big Cheese hogging the title scene. During the rivalry, Demolition GM Scott Beasly would put Kirk and Cheese into a number one contendership tag team match which the rivals won, and eventually won the teamwork championships. After a while Steve Tony would attempt to attack Cheese for stealing his partner but Kirk would save Cheese, cementing him a face. Steve would vow vengeance on the tag team champions by teaming with surprise partner Ben Graver and taking the titles from Kirk and Cheese. Cheese would enter the Royal Rumble Match only to be backstabbed by Kirk Evil who was on the side of Steve and Ben all along. Big Cheese retaliated by costing Ben and Steve the Teamwork Championships and beat down Ben so much that he would be taken out of action. Big Cheese decided to put an end to the ongoing rivalry at Final Destination by challenging Kirk and Steve to a handicap which Cheese ultimatly won. Big Cheese would again go onto chase the CGW Championship but was again screwed over by Scott Beasly's new group the chosen ones. The Chosens Ones would target Big Cheese after he contended for Scott's championship, but at New Years Demolition the chosens ones made sure Cheese did not win the title. Big Cheese would summon a team of legends but again would be defeated, Finally Big Cheese had Scott in the elimination chamber but although Scott lost the title, Big Cheese was unable to obtain it. After this Scott offered Cheese the oportunity to be the leader of the Chosen Ones, Big Cheese declined and formed a team to fight the Chosens Ones. But at April Afterburn 2011, Donnie James was revealed to be the leader of the Chosen Ones and defeated Big Cheeses Team.The following Demolition, Donnie and the Chosen Ones would put Cheese through a flaming table taking him out indefinatly. 'Return, UK Champion and Feud W/ Donnie James.' At Over the Ropes 2011, Big Cheese returned to eliminate and get revenge on Donnie James. Over the next few weeks Donnie would cower and avoid the Big Cheese at all costs until flooring Cheese with a lead pipe in a tag match. Big Cheese would later contend for the CGW Championship against Billy, but would lose when Donnie interferred. On the following Demolition Donnie attempted a sneak chair shot but Cheese did not feel the effects and chased Donnie to his car before punching through the windscreen and attempting to flip it over. The next week Donnie would have Big Cheese arrested for criminal damage upon his car and would attempt to get out of a match at Final Destination with Cheese, Donnie would claim that he has won the match via defalt unitl Cheese returned and told Donnie that GM Huge Hoseigh bailed him out and there match will go ahead. But at Final Destination Big Cheese was defeated by Donnie James. After this a clique of Superstars would complain about Big Cheese taking the spotlight, but none moreso than Francisco Amerez who tormented Cheese who would defeat him for the United Kingdom Championship by spearing him out of a window and into a dumpster. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Cheesy Poof (Running Seatdrop on crawling opponent) *'Signature Moves' **'Triple Clothesline **Shoulder Barge **Corner Splash + Bulldog **Floored Splash **Spear **STO **Back Body Drop **Samoan Drop *'Nicknames' **'The Cheesy One **The Face of CGW *'Entrance Themes' **'Big Cheese by Nirvana (2003-2009) **Wreck by Jim Johnson (2009-2011) **'The Time is Now by John Cena' (2011-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Gimmick Wrestling' **'CGW Championship (2 time) **CGW United Kingdom Championship (1 time, current) **CGW Mexican Championship (1 time) **CGW Teamwork Championship (1 time) - with Kirk Evil **Slammy Award winner - 2008 and 2009 Gimmick of the Year **Slammy Award for Title Reign of the Year (2008) **Slammy Award for Male of the Year (2009) **Slammy Award for Match of Year (2009) **Slammy Award for Return of the Year (2009) **Slammy Award for Superheavyweight of the Year (2009) **Slammy Award for 'Extreme Moment of the year' (2011) *'Xtreme Combat Training' **'XCT Championship (1 time) **XCT Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Bloodhound, and Ant Atlas